


pour some sugar on me

by SapphiraBlue



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Snowball Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9037403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphiraBlue/pseuds/SapphiraBlue
Summary: Hinata and Kenma spend a cold winter evening together. 
Written for the-amazing-funkitty on tumblr as part of the Haikyuu Secret Santa 2016!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the-amazing-funkitty on tumblr as part of the Haikyuu Secret Santa 2016! I had a lot of fun writing this, it's my first kenhina ever, I think. I hope y'all like it!

The first thing Kenma saw when the train doors opened was a blur of sunshine orange rushing straight at him. The next thing he knew, Hinata had collided with him at full speed, nearly knocking the both of them down. Kenma smiled and hugged Hinata back as fiercely as Hinata was clinging to him, glad that he’d braced for the impact when he saw Hinata’s train pull into the station.

They pulled away from each other a few minutes later, Hinata grinning in his sunny way, and Kenma smiling his small smile. Passersby noted that both smiles radiated the same amount of overwhelming happiness at being reunited.

Hinata cradled Kenma’s cheek in his hand and gently kissed his other cheek, pressing his smile into Kenma’s warm skin. Kenma could feel himself flush red with embarrassment and affection.

Hand in hand, the two of them turned away from the now empty station, walking out into the chilly winter afternoon in Tokyo. Hinata’s hair soon had a nice collection of snowflakes sprinkled atop it, making him look particularly festive. Kenma, having calculated that Hinata would forget to bring a hat, pulled a beanie from his pocket, brushing the snow from Hinata’s hair before sticking the hat on at a jaunty angle.

The snow came down quickly, sheeting through the air to pile up on the streets, making travel difficult. Kenma hurried through the streets towards home, tugging Hinata along behind him, enjoying the warmth of his hand entwined with his own. Hinata’s laughter rings in his ears. When he glances back, Hinata has his head thrown back, eyes glittering and shining like the best honey.

The journey home is swift and uneventful, the cold driving people indoors and leaving the two boys to themselves on the icy sidewalks. The snow sheets down silently, muffling their footsteps in silent white. Kenma shivers when a snowflake lands on his nose, and blushes barely a moment later when Hinata tugs him close and kisses the snowflake away. Had anyone been around to witness it, the pure sweetness of the moment would have given them cavities.

Kenma thanks his lucky stars that Kuroo hadn’t tagged along to the station, otherwise his cheesy comments would have made the entire walk home that much more embarrassing.

~o0o~

Gently throwing open the door to his apartment, Kenma revels in the sting of warm air on his chilled face, hustling Hinata through the door so they could warm their frozen toes. They quickly stripped off their heavy winter coats, and scarves, and their hats, and Kenma wiggled his chilled toes in a futile attempt to regain some feeling in them.

Hinata bounds to the window, chattering about going _back outside, Shouyou, why would you even consider that_ , to have a _real snowball fight, Kenma, just imagine it!_

Kenma smiles, resting a hand on Hinata’s hip, leaning against him, quietly telling him, “Maybe we could have a snowball fight later. But for now, let’s warm up a bit, yeah?”

Hinata droops for the barest second, before he’s spinning around, winding his arms around Kenma’s neck and nudging his cold nose against Kenma’s. He stares into Kenma’s eyes with that intense stare of his, before grinning wide enough to squinch his eyes shut. “You promise, Kenma? I want to have a real snowball fight with you!”

At Kenma’s confirming nod, Hinata presses a gentle kiss to his cheekbone, before whirling away towards the kitchen. He calls out behind him, “Well, then, what are you waiting for? Let’s have that hot chocolate!”

Kenma hurries after his energetic boyfriend, glad that he’s comfortable enough in Kenma’s apartment to move around freely and rummage around in the kitchen. When he reaches the kitchen, just a few steps behind Hinata, he finds him already searching through his cupboards for the ingredients for the perfect hot chocolate for a winter’s day like this. Kenma leans against the doorway and watches his sunshine move around his tiny kitchen like he belongs there.

Minutes later, Hinata turns with two steaming cups in his hands, handing one across to Kenma. Kenma has to consciously ignore the soft fluttering in his stomach, feeling Hinata’s mug-warm fingers brush against his. Kenma cups the mug in his two hands, cradling the hot chocolate close to his chest like it’s the most precious treasure he’s ever held. He breathes in the smell of rich chocolate and heat, mouth watering at the idea of drinking something so delicious made by one of his most important people.

Kenma takes a careful sip, watching Hinata lick a stray spot of whipped cream off his upper lip. Hinata laughs at him when his face goes slack in shock at the utterly delicious taste of the drink. Hinata had somehow made prepackaged hot chocolate mix into the most appetizing ambrosia Kenma had ever had the pleasure of drinking.

Kenma blinked as Hinata gently poked him in the nose, winking and promising to reveal the secret of the most delicious hot chocolate, if only he could beat him in a snowball fight.

Kenma narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend, and then smirked in a way that he knew made opponents re-evaluate their very existence. Hinata refused to back down, though; Kenma could see his eyes catch alight with the very same competitive flame that lit them when he fought worthy opponents.

A flurry of clothing followed as both boys rushed to put their heavy winter clothes on. Hinata nearly forgot his gloves, and Kenma had to catch him by the hood to stop him rushing out the door without them.

They both raced out the door the second they finished dressing, taking the stairs down two at a time, racing to see who could get outside first. They tied, bursting out the complex doors simultaneously, nearly getting stuck in the frame. Kenma immediately ducked behind a tree for cover, while Hinata shouted challenges after him, crouching to ball up his first snowball of the evening.

What followed was perhaps the most energetic and truly fun snowball fight Kenma had ever taken part in. Hinata was a challenging opponent, unorthodox in his strategies as he was. However, Kenma’s quick brain swiftly put together a strategy that would bring down his sometimes-oblivious boyfriend to his knees.

Kenma’s plan went off without a hitch, and Hinata ended up on his back in the snow, wriggling as snow unfortunately made its way down the back of his pants. Kenma held him down, eyes gleaming with success, and glanced around quickly before pecking his boyfriend on the mouth.

Leaning back only just enough to see Hinata’s face, Kenma smiled his small smile and triumphantly announced, “I won. Teach me how to make that hot chocolate now, please.” Hinata smiled up him, the warmth in his eyes burning right down to Kenma’s bones and leaving him glowing.

~o0o~

Kenma woke up the next morning to hair like the summer sun spread across his pillows, and a warm body entwined with his. Extricating himself, he wandered into the kitchen, yawning and idly wondering what the two of them could do together that day.

He was in the middle of preparing hot chocolate for their breakfast, just the way Hinata taught him last night, when two strong arms bruised from hours of practice caught him about the waist. A soft kiss dropped down on the nape of his neck, and Kenma smiled, sure for the first time in his life that this was where he was really meant to be.

~end~


End file.
